United Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Great Britain, Northern Ireland, and Overseas Territories The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Overseas Territories is a defunct sovereign nation located in the British Isles. It was established on the 31st of December by GeneralRhombus in order to recreate the British nation after it disbanded several days earlier. It is the 3rd incarnation of the British nation, it's establishment marking the start of the Reconstruction of Britain. Britain has a rich and prideful history, colonising one of the biggest empires on the server, but as of June 2018, and with the Terra Nova update being released, Britain has since become Defunct. Towns: * London * Glasgow/Cyprus * Yorkshire * Birmingham * Budapest Battles: * Battle of Perth * Battle of Edinburgh * Siege of Kowloon * Siege of Lan Shek Wan * Battle of Fort Elizabeth * The London Blitz * The Occupation of Pointe Noire * Battle of Port Victoria History Pre-United Kingdom The modern history of the United kingdom began on the 18th of June 2017, when player GeneralRhombus had joined with the sole intention of uniting Great Britain and possibly the British Isles. He travelled across Europe and landed on the mostly empty island, with only 2 towns being settled there at the time. Manchester, a town on the West coast of the Irish Sea, owned by a player named Mathsminer, was a Spanish colony and thus renamed to Inglaterra. The other town that is currently known as Twin Cities, owned by Doughboy. For a long time these were the only players on the island of Great Britain. General Rhombus had instantly had some distaste for Manchester, but ignored it. He lived in Central Ireland for about a week, until he had gathered enough gold to make London, its original date of founding has been lost to history, but it is estimated to have popped up sometime in between June 20th-June 25th. It a brand new town in the region. Soon after London popped up, talks with Twin Cities about forming the United Kingdom began. First talks of unification The United Kingdom had began taking some amount of shape, a constitutional democracy under the rule of Doughboy. When Twin cities and London began talking about unification, Manchester wasn't invited, they wanted great Britain to be unified, but under the rule of Germany. After about 2 weeks of talking, everything political about the United Kingdom was decided, the only issue in the way now was Gold, and Manchester. Manchester had the self interest of draining the Irish sea and flattening wales to support a population, London was very against this, and founded a company known as British Heritage, to keep the isles landscape well. Around this time another town in Ireland had popped up and became severe enemies with Manchester, with battles breaking out frequently. London supported this Irish town against Manchester in somewhat of a Proxy War. Now, town in Africa which had wanted to be a colony of the UK had enough gold to make the United Kingdom in early July 2017. Unfortunately the mayor of the Ivory Coast never came online to give the gold to Doughboy or General Rhombus. Shorty after, General Rhombus fell inactive, any hope of an early UK was gone and London sat empty for a long time. New Towns and First Nations After London had lost activity in July, nothing happened (except the eventual collapse of Manchester) on the island until the towns of Edinburgh and York popped up on the 9th and the 10th of September 2017, the mayor of Edinburgh Igdibahu, and the mayor of York Bennysifi. On October 7th, the first nation pushing for the United Kingdom was created, with a union of Edinburgh and York under Bennysifi. Another nation by a new town called the Scottish Empire popped up too, with the towns of Conwy and Elign, which is now known as Stornoway (Under Japanese occupation). The Scottish empire was under beecow and had the same intentions as Britain, to unite the island of Great Britain, except they couldn't agree under what system or leader. The return and more Unification talks Around December 10th of 2017, General Rhombus had returned to a very different political situation then he had left off of. Only a few days before he returned, London had collapsed and it had been looted and outposted by Bennysifi of York. The first thing Rhombus did was talk to Bennysifi about the history before Britian or the Scottish empire, and that he was mayor of London, Bennysifi removed the outpost and funded London to be remade and joined the nation Britain. Benny and Rhombus wrote the Magna Carta, laying out plans of a united Constitutional Monarchy. on December 16th, DragonTrainer of Conwy hosted talks over unification of Great Britain, which may have only been attended by the Scottish nation, or only 1 British. Many arguments and talks over unification had occurred, but abruptly, Bennysifi of York disbanded Britain and urged London and Edinburgh to join the Scottish Empire. With all of Britain being absorbed into the Scottish Empire, it was renamed to the United Kingdom and it united all towns on the island (except Twin Cities). British Fools Gold The island of Great Britain had been united under Beecow of Elgin, it was seen as an amazing achievement by most of the world and it was also considered a victory by the people inside the nation. It really would have been the Golden Era if the mayors could agree on anything. General Rhombus and Bennysifi disputed Beecows monarchy status, Igdibahu and Dragontrainer had disputed territory, Beecow, Coffeetom, Dragontrainer, Igdibahu, General Rhombus, and Bennysif all were divided on how the nation should be run. The internal image of the United Kingdom was a mess, but the external image was extraordinary. The UK grown an empire comparable to Spain's, which took months to make, the British Empire took off to superpower status in days. It had colonies over multiple continents. It was described by paperpikmin as "nothing like the server has seen before, and probably will ever see again". With all of the expecations set by the server and the Government officals, it was known that the nation had to be agreed upon. A meeting was scheduled for the 26th of December to internally fix the United Kingdom, it was rescheduled multiple times and hours before it was supposed to happen. The meeting turned out to be an absolute disaster. Instead of progress, it had multiple long drawn out arguments of officials. it ultimately resulted in the Collapse of the United Kingdom on December 27th 2017. The Collapse of The United Kingdom The United Kingdom had collapsed due to people being loyal to the idea, but not the nation. The UK broke into pieces and Beecow left for Africa. Instantly, General Rhombus and Igdibahu still continued working on having the UK. One nation came out of the collapse of the UK, The United Empire. Most towns pushing for the United Kingdom were still nationless, towns like Conwy, Kerala, Perth, and Port Elizabeth joined the United Empire. Several towns left the UE due to thinking it was a dictatorship, the towns Conwy, and Port Elizabeth created another new nation called the United Union. The United Kingdom was recreated on December 31st of 2017, Perth joined the UK, Port Elizabeth joined the UK from the UU. Beecow eventually decided that achieving a unified Britain was an impossible task, saying quote "Benny was right all this time, we can't possibly unite this god forsaken island, even if we really wanted to, which I don't think we do". The morale of the British citizens was severely damaged by this and many lost interest in the server all together. Despite this, on the 31st of December 2017, the UK was recreated under General Rhombus, but it would never really recover. Germany had a plan to invade the British Isles and all the towns on the island, excluding London, in order to unite the island against a common enemy. However, GeneralRhombus had re-established Britain by the time Germany were ready so the invasion was called off. The Disbanded British Wars After the UK was recreated, discussions between Conwy and the UK began for integrating the rest of the UU into the UK, Dragontrainer had said he didnt want to participate in talks anymore so the UK government postponed all talks of it until "further notice". The UU threatened war, DragonTrainer claimed he had secretly called several European powers, such as Russia, Germany, and Spain. This caused lots of worry inside the United Kingdom. Germany stated that they would support the United Kingdom in a war with the United Union, the United Union said that Spain would support them multiple times, which to all the British and Germans knew, it could be the cause of an armed conflict of Germany against Spain. Spain issued a statement that they would support the United Kingdom in the event of a war with the United Union. DragonTrainer had stated that he would abandon the idea of an invasion of the United Kingdom. In something of a joke, GeneralRhombus asked Lord whopper of the United Empire for his bow back, Whopper offered an alliance to General Rhombus and it was accepted. This instantly got backlash in the UK, so GeneralRhombus pulled out of the alliance, and for whopper it was enough for war. "France" and the UE were up against the UK. More info on the Disbanded British Wars wiki page. The UK ended up as the victor after the UE signed the Treaty of Edinburgh. and soon after the UE joined India. The Era of Reconstruction After the UE and the UK signed the treaty of Edinburgh, the UK finally had time to focus on the political part of the nation since the Fools Gold. GeneralRhombus shaped the current political system of the United Kingdom. After the United Kingdom got its poltical situation sorted out, it had an election to decide the monarch, who would then pass the monarchy on in the future. The people elected Beecow, who reigned form January 21st-February 2nd 2018, only pushing the "Neutrality act" through parliament, then resigned and gave Igdi reign over the nation. Igdi began organizing the Royal Army when Port Victoria and Hong Kong left the nation. The Second Era of Reconstruction The UK was at this time very inactive and still hadn't recovered from its collapse in December. It was no longer relevant on the world stage. GeneralRhombus was given the Monarchy on April 8th, and his reconstruction began. GeneralRhombus had built the UK back up to the /n list 1 and then simply got bored and didn't want to lead the nation anymore, and gave the monarchy to Joel_Mark_Taylor, who is now the current leader of the UK. Just after Becoming king Joel Brought the Britain into Kerala war. In response to joining the war Lantau attacked London in the London blitz where the UK successfully defended, in the following week the towns of port of Spain and wales were also attacked by Lantau. The Late April Revolutions At 5pm on the 25th of April 2018 ,King Joel announced full power monarchy would come to an end.The United Kingdom then once again became a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary democracy.Maple , mp for London, was elected after the conservative party were caught cheating. King Joel felt he had made a mistake so after only 3 days since the revolution, he announced he would illegally seize control of the United Kingdom by leading a coup on the 28th of April. At this time Soviet_Terra had come to Joel showing a deal that the United Kingdom would become a Protectorate of Seaterrica, Joel then, only asking for Rhombus's opinion (to which he said no), signed anyway (because rhombus had no say as he wasn't in any power) without consulting anyone in the Nation. Everyone in the nation was furious, Towns began 'leaving' the country (Joel in fact set a tax knowing it would die), many prepared for a civil war and the nation seemed doomed. , Rhombus demanded the crown and everyone ended up needing to convince to just not straight up dismantle the UK and leave it to rot. Luckily he was convinced, through a deal made with Germany in the Treaty of Belfast where in Germany paid 70 gold for Ireland to be formed and the UK crown was given to Dagger, who was then going to give the crown back to rhombus, but Rhombus wanted to not be leader again. Due to the 'chaos' caused by Joel most of the towns left and the UK basically collapsed. Revitalization on June 17th, the United Kingdom felt a sudden influx of towns into the nation with the collapsing of the York and Edinburgh that was run by Bennysifi and Igdi. It resulted in the town "Yorkshire" and Edinburgh popping up. Leaving all of Scotland open for Britain. Chagos city had joined the nation as an Overseas territory. This only leaves England as an issue with Jagloland, inactive Wales, and possibly London and Twin Cities. and only one town in Ireland stopping from expansion there. Rhombus's final day General Rhombus's final days where his strongest, with the town of Pale controlling most of Ireland, Angel holding most of Scotland and Yorkshire with London holding England, he had a stable UK. It all came crashing down when General Rhombus left the server, passing the throne down to the 8th King of the United Kingdom, JohnsonAvenue. Post GeneralRhombus JohnsonAvenue's Short Reign To be Written